Cybernetic Augmentation
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Kumo's objective is not Hinata, but Naruto. Unleashing Kyuubi's chakra at young age, his body couldn't hold it and was partially destroyed. What if, a kindly professor took him in? He'd replaced the destroyed limbs with his invention. Cyborg! Naruto.
1. Upgrade 0: Prologue

**Cybernetic Augmentation**

**Summary:What if the Kumo's Ambassador's objective is not to kidnap Hinata, but Naruto? Unleashing Kyuubi's chakra at young age, his young body couldn't hold it and was partially destroyed. What if, a kindly professor took him in? What if, he replaced the destroyed body part with cybernetic prosthetic?**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character, including their jutsu, equipment,etc,etc. But I do own, though Oc's that I will insert into my story.  
><strong>

**A/N: I was playing Deus EX: Human Revolution when this Idea struck me. I'm not a native of the English Language, so bear it with me if my grammar sucks, and kindly point it out. Anyway, constructive criticisms are accepted, but flames will be ignored. Enjoy!**

_Italic: Thoughts/flashback/narration_

**Bold: Non-human creatures**

Underline: punctuation.

* * *

><p><strong>Upgrade 0: Prologue<strong>

"Get back here brat!"

Naruto kept running, ignoring everything that man said.

_Why is it always me? _Naruto thought sadly.

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto was walking on the street, minding his own business. When suddenly, a man drop in front of him._

"_Naruto Uzumaki…", the Man called. He was wearing some kind of Shinobi gear, a cloud was engraved on his headband._

"…_Yes?" Naruto have a baaaaad feeling about this man._

"_Come with me." The man said with authoritative tone._

_Naruto tilted his head, and answered "Sorry, the Old Man Hokage told me not to deal with strangers." especially after the last stranger he spoke to turns out to be one of those revenge-obsessed people ,whose relative were killed by the Kyuubi._

_He almost skinned Naruto alive, but fortunately one of the Anbu was patrolling nearby. A little bit later, and scrapes and bruises wouldn't be the only injuries he sustained. _

_It made him wonder why on earth that man wants to kill him, considering that Kyuubi died at the same time he was born._

_The man smirked and twirled his kunai, "That wasn't a request, Boy."_

_And that was the cue for Naruto to throw an itching powder at the Man and run with all his might._

_~flashback end~_

Naruto panted, his lungs was burning, his legs was burning, but he knew he couldn't stop. Not when this strange Shinobi relentlessly chase him.

He was cut short by a row of kunai planted itself on the ground in front of him. He tried to go the other way, but the Shinobi block him.

"End of the line, boy!" the Shinobi smirked, "And you better not irritateme some more! That is if you want to live…" Meh, he was ordered by the Raikage not to kill the boy. But he said nothing about beating the boy to a bloody pulp.

_Is this the End? _Naruto thought sadly. The Shinobi might've said that he wouldn't kill him, but he was sure the Shinobi prepared something much worse if he had obeyed.

His thought flashed to the last couple of weeks.

People mock his dream.

_He wants to be Hokage? A chicken can do better than him!_

_HA-HA! Loser! Hokage-wannabe should stay Hokage-wannabe!_

_The day he become Hokage will be the day I hands in my resignation. I had enough of this shit!_

_Don't forget about us! We feel the same way…._

People shunned him.

_Mommy? Can I play with him?_

_NO Sweetie, definitely NOT!_

_But why? He seems like a nice guy…_

_Don't let his appearance fooled you. He's a monster. His "inside" was incredibly rotten._

_But Mommy-_

_Don't argue with me or there will be no dinner for you!_

_Okaaayy…._

People accused him of bad luck.

_My son just died! It must be HIS fault._

_Awww man, that was my last coin! If only that brat Naruto didn't pass this way…_

_The kid's come this way? I'm outta here!_

_I swear, if it weren't for the Third Hokage's law…._

He couldn't…..TAKE IT ANYMORE!

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

He's not gonna take this any longer, He won't be their scapegoat anymore! He won't let them turn him into their source of hatred anymore!

He will fight..or die trying.

In his mindscape, a pair of red eyes glowed, the creature chuckled darkly, and began to flow its chakra into the boy.

"**Crush him boy…Give in to your anger…"**

Naruto roared, his head was filled with hatred and malice, an unknown energy enveloped his body. For the first time in his life he felt…powerful.

The Shinobi was surprised, he didn't take this into account! He thought it would be an easy job, kidnapping a 6 year old boy then leave.

His train of thought was cut off when a hand burst from his chest.

"W-Wha…" Is all he managed to say before he collapsed in his own pool of blood. A hole gorily carved into his torso. His lung was destroyed in an instant, rendering him incapacitated.

Naruto smirked, for the first time in his life he can _fight back._ He felt so full, so satisfied, so…fulfilled.

"Fucker…" he huffed.

_Now for the finishing touch…_

* * *

><p>But unfortunately, luck seems to smile on the Kumo Shinobi this day.<p>

All of the sudden, Naruto felt an excruciating pain from his right arm. He brought it closer to his face to see what's going on. And it was horrible.

His right arm, or at least what used to be his right arm is no more. All he sees is a stump, with chunks of flesh and bone.

And that was only the beginning.

One by one, his limbs were blown off, his internal organs were severely damaged, and his body began to weaken. And at that moment, he slowly departs to the afterlife.

Just kidding, this fic would end right now if he dies.

The Fox howled inside Naruto's mindscape, He flowed too much! And it caused his host's body to break down. And because they were synchronized earlier he felt it too. When Naruto's right arm blew up, he immediately withdraws its chakra, but it's too late, the overflown chakra has already broken down his body.

He just focused on keeping Naruto alive for now. Hopefully whoever stumbles upon the boy is merciful enough to treat him.

Suddenly a footstep was heard, coming from the direction north of his location, or more specifically, Naruto's location.

"**Great! Just great!"** cursed the Fox.

_The real world…_

Naruto felt that his strength began to leave him, and he know he was dying. He only hoped that in his next life, he will be born into a loving family. And slowly he surrendered to the pain.

Tap…tap.

He heard something, maybe the pain gave him delusion?

Tap..tap.

He heard it again! This delusion is persistent!

Tap..tap…plop!

It stopped, right in front of him. It wasn't a delusion!

Naruto tilted its head, enough to see the mysterious stranger.

He was an old man, in his late 40's. Garbed in a white coat, yellow boot, horned rimmed spectacle adorned his eyes, bald was forming on the middle of his head, wrinkles are all over his body, and he was smoking a pipe. He was hunched and his left hand clutching a cane made from some kind of glossy wood

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Old Man asked inquisitively.

Naruto cringed at his tone, his condition couldn't get any worse is it?

Is it?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

The Hokage jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His eye tirelessly scouring the neighborhood, searching for the Village's Demon Host.

He was just enjoying a midnight sleep when suddenly Kyuubi's chakra lit up, and just a few seconds before one of his Anbu came and reported that they can't find the Kumo Ambassador.

Coincidence? In this Shinobi world, there is no such thing…

He can't believe this is happening, in his own village none the less!

He should've known.

He should've known that Kumo can't be trusted, espescially with the current Raikage desperately seeking power.

He should've known that they want to add another Jinchuuriki in their rank.

He should've known, after they tried to kidnap Kushina, Kumogakure can't be fully trusted around shinobi with special powers and/or bloodline.

He should've known that while the citizen hoped for peace with Kumogakure, and quickly want to forge peace treaty doesn't mean they can lower their guard down.

But no matter, regret is useless, the important thing now is finding Naruto.

_Naruto…stay alive,_ The Hokage wishfully thought.

"Hokage-sama!" called one of the Anbu.

He quickly shifted his attention to the Anbu

They landed on a street, bordering the outskirt of Konoha.

He felt his heart at loss.

Blood.

Blood EVERYWHERE! It was so many that there's no way a normal human could've survived.

"Naruto…." Sarutobi muttered sadly.

"Hokage-sama! This man is still alive!"

No time to weep "Patch him!" Sarutobi barked, "And then bring him in to Ibiki." And then he sent Kakashi to track Naruto down.

* * *

><p>He heard a rustle at the bush, Kakashi had come back from the search.<p>

"Report!"

"I'm terribly sorry Hokage-sama, I found some trace of Kyuubi's chakra nearby, but I couldn't find him." Kakashi answered apologetically.

"No..." Sarutobi despaired. He was the closest person aside from his grandson, that he cared.

"Hokage-sama..." Kakashi tries to comfort him.

Sarutobi shook his head, He is the Hokage! Someone the Village all looked upon into. He must stand strong! And so Sarutobi quickly wiped his tears and issued his next order, "Very well then, let us return to the Village..."

_Don't worry Naruto, I'll make sure your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, _Sarutobi promised at the bottom of his heart as he returning to the Village.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later…<em>

5 years had passed ever since that event.

5 years since Naruto was declared KIA.

Oh sure, the ambassador admit that his objective was Naruto. But he could've sworn that Naruto managed to best him. And he didn't lay a single wound on him. And that he only intends to frighten the boy so he would surrender to him.

Sarutobi can sense that the Man has told them the truth, but he still felt a slight anger at him. It's no secret, Sarutobi is one of the people that doesn't judge Naruto for his "tenant" and treated him like he treats his grandson.

He wanted to execute the Man, but Kumogakure intervened and offered a better deal for the treaty. In exchange for the Ambassador's freedom.

With his entire advisor and the council hounding him from all direction, he was forced to agree.

The villagers were overjoyed at the prospect but Sarutobi silenced them with a glare.

He then explained that this treaty was achieved by the sacrifice of a single person.

The person they all hated and shunned.

He then asked the villagers for 5 minutes.

5 Fucking minutes to remember Naruto.

The villagers obeyed, not because they respect him, but because they don't want to be in Hokage's bad side.

Sarutobi sighed, he can only hope Naruto find happiness, wherever he is now.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Hidden Leaf's Village Gate….<em>

"Man I hate my job, I can't wait until the next shift." Izumo sighed._ Not to mention boring_, he added in his mind.

"Yeaaa, I know what you mean dude." Kotetsu responded.

Their conversation was cut off by an appearance of a strange kid.

He was short, a little bit shorter than other kid his age. His blonde hair was down, covering his face. There was some kind of shade covering his eye, and his lower jaw was implanted by some kind of metal plate.

He was wearing a red vest that looks a bit metallic, orange jeans that was also a bit metallic, and a yellow overcoat covering his back, and strapped to it was a nodachi with black metallic sheath, on the sheath was some kind of bar glowing with red hue .

Both shinobi were agape at what they saw.

Is this kid for real?

Or maybe he's a midget with fetish for strange clothes.

Eventually Izumo remembered his job, "License and registration."

The stranger handed it over.

Kotetsu checked the papers and were shocked at what he saw.

"What's the matter?" Izumo asked worriedly "Is he a wanted man or something?"

"N-no the papers were valid, but Y-You can't be him!" Kotetsu shouted at the Kid.

"Is that so? Please elaborate why." The Strange Kid responded calmly.

"HE'S DEAD!"

"Unconfirmed, they never found the body."

"I-I need to inform the Hokage."

"Be my guest." and then, Kotetsu shunshined away.

Izumo got curious, what cause his partner to freak out like that? He checked the paper to investigate. Sure enough it was valid.

But on the identification paper there were two words. Two words that caught his attention, the Stranger's name.

Naruto Uzumaki

He followed his partner's example and point at him, mouth agape.

"N-no way!"

"I'm Back!" Naruto smirked.

A red light went down his spine as he said that.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing else beside read and review!**

**30/9/2011: I added a little "Hokage Despair" scene, I always thought I portrayed Sarutobi as less Sympathetic.  
><strong>


	2. Upgrade 1: Homecoming

**Cybernetic Augmentation.**

**Upgrade 1: Homecoming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did, his signature move will be firing Rocket Launcher from his dick.**

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who reviewed, favouriting, and put this fic on your story alert. It kept me writing. Rated T for everyone's cussing.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Cybernetic Augmentation….<em>

"_Get back here brat!"_

_Naruto kept running, ignoring everything that man said._

_Why is it always me? Naruto thought sadly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Old Man asked inquisitively. <em>

_Naruto cringed at his tone, his condition couldn't get any worse is it?_

* * *

><p><em>"Hokage-sama..." Kakashi tries to comfort him.<em>

_Sarutobi shook his head, He is the Hokage! Someone the Village all looked upon into. He must stand strong! And so Sarutobi quickly wiped his tears and issued his next order, "Very well then, let us return to the Village..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>N-no way!"<em>

"_I'm __Back__!" Naruto smirked._

_A red light went down his spine as he said that._

_Now…._

This wasn't a good day for Sarutobi.

First of all, his grandson challenged him, tripped on his scarf…AGAIN, Ebisu showed up, apologizing, and gone. Sure, this was a normal occurrence, but it still annoyed him greatly. In addition, Konohamaru spilled coffee on his Autographed Icha-Icha Paradise.

Second, the Council was hounding him…AGAIN. This time about Sasuke Uchiha. Oh no, it wasn't about pampering the boy and teach him the strongest technique from the forbidden seals, Heavens No! They want to put a binding seals on him, make sure he was loyal to the village, unlike his dead clan. With Danzo being the one who adamantly supported it. But no, he can't. That would mean spitting on Itachi's sacrifice. And he didn't like it. Besides, he already promised to Itachi that he will take care of his brother.

Third, Paperwork. THOSE GODDAMN PAPERWORKS! They were endless! He was tempted, Oh he was so tempted to just sign it all without looking, but that is a big NO. Who knows when what will they slip in, Especially if Danzo slip in something that will authorize him to do Morally ambiguous thing. Even if it was for the good of the village.

A knock was heard from the door, cutting the Hokage from his train of thought.

"Come in." the Hokage sighed wearily.

It was Kotetsu, the Gate Guardian.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama."

"Kotetsu? What are you doing here? Who guard the gate?" asked the Old Hokage.

His eye became serious immediately, and then Kotetsu answered politely, "Izumo's still there, Hokage-sama there's some important matter I need to discussed with you."

Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow, "Go on."

"It's about this guy…"

"So…you are Naruto." Izumo eyed this Kid questionably.

"Last time I've checked." Naruto confirmed the statement.

Silence.

"Umm…So how have you been?" asked Izumo, trying to start a conversation.

"Terrible, all my limbs blow apart, chakra coil damaged, massive organ failure, and on top of it, I found out that I have a giant furball in my gut." Naruto's last answer made Izumo sweating profusely.

"H-huh? W-what are you talking about?" How did he found out? Did the seal broke loose?

As if reading his mind, Naruto answered "Nope, the seal isn't broken, but Doc found out about it when he operates on me."

"Doc?"

"It's a long story." Naruto reached out to his pocket, pulling out a case of jelly beans. He opened it and gulped it all with one swing.

"I think we got time." A new voice announced itself. Naruto turn his head to see Izumo and the Hokage beside him.

"Old Man." greets Naruto, Sarutobi nodded in response.

Naruto sighed, putting another jelly beans in his mouth, "Very well then, but let us speak in your office, it's more comfortable there."

"Of course." Sarutobi responded.

"Then…?" Izumo inquired.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, let him pass." The Hokage wouldn't be here all alone accompanied by a normal Chuunin, No. He brought a squad of Anbu with him. And they confirmed, even with the strange clothing, that the Kid is Naruto.

The Gate was opened, allowing Naruto to enter Konoha.

During his journey to the Hokage Tower whisper were heard, mostly gossip about "The return of the demon brat" or "Is Hokage crazy? Why did he allow him to enter?" Apparently the whisker mark on Naruto's face was all the Identification needed for them.

Naruto was unfazed by it. In fact, his face was very empty...Almost like if he was a doll.

Sarutobi stared at the stoic face with concern, _What happened to you Naruto?_

* * *

><p><em>In the Hokage's office…<em>

"Well, Naruto.." started the Hokage "Now please let us know what happened that night…"

"You already know about that Shinobi who attacked me, right?" The Hokage nodded, "Good, that'll save us time."

Naruto sit on a chair, making himself comfortable, "Well Old Man, it all started after I unleashed Kyuubi Chakra…" He ignored the surprised look of the Hokage and continued on "Apparently my body got fucked up by it, barely enough to stay alive…"

"I see…"

"But then this strange Old Man approached me and took me with him…"

_~Flashback~_

_Cold…_

_He felt cold…_

_He briefly wonders if this is death._

_Haaaaaa-fhwuuuuuuu..._

_Nope, he could still breathe._

_That's a good sign. Right?_

_His whole body felt a little numb, His eyes felt so heavy he has to make an effort just to twitch a little._

_Where is he? What happened to him?_

_Ooh that's right, He had just been fighting someone.._

_Someone? Let's see….Oh yeah, that foreign Shinobi._

_What happened after that?_

_His memory began to play something, images, lots of images, but unfortunately too blurry to comprehend._

_Suddenly the image paused on one scene, the scene where he draws a red chakra from his body._

_He remembered now._

_The red chakra gives him temporary power, power to avenge himself. But the cost it's not worth it._

_He had lost his limbs by that! Not to mention his inside felt like someone put it in a blender and return it to him._

_Come to think of it? Where __is__ he?_

_His eyes still felt heavy, so he couldn't see much but from his observation, he concluded that he was in some kind of workshop._

"_Aah so you're awake. Good grief.."_

_He can't see him (the Voice was definitely a "he"). But he recognized that voice! It's the old man._

"_Now, now, don't get so worked up. I've just finished the surgery and the anesthetic haven't worn off yet. Rest."_

_Can he trust this man? Well, he didn't really have a choice do he?_

"_Uhhhmmm" the numbness in his body are starting to fade, he opened his eyes to see the old man staring back at him._

"_Evening."_

"_E-evening?"_

"_Yes, you have been sleeping for a week now. Unsurprising, considering the amount of anesthetic I pumped into you." stated the Old Man_

"_Anesthetic?"_

_The Old Man raised his eyebrow "Why, yes! Nobody does surgery without anesthetic, except if the patient was so weak that the anesthetic will kill them."_

"_The Hospital does." Naruto grumbled._

"_I see..." the Old Man muttered sympathetically_

"_So…I'm guessing that __THIS__" Naruto flex his new limbs_ "_Is your doing."_

"_That's correct."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Is something wrong?" Naruto asked him. _

"_I just operate on you, kid. Without permission to bout and 'Oh' is your only response?" The Old Man sounded amused._

_Naruto shrugged, or at least tried to. His body is still numb "Well, at least you fixed me up. Unlike those hospital staff who just sneered at me." He shuddered, those memories make him feel uncomfortable "And my name is not kid, it's Naruto."_

_The man smiled, introduced himself in response "I have many names, but call me Doc."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Doc helped me recuperate, taught me how to use this artificial limbs, et cetera, et cetera." Naruto explained as he finished his story.

The Hokage blinked.

"You okay old man?" Naruto asked him.

"Y-yes, I just need time for the information to fully sink in." The Hokage was flabbergasted at his explanation. _Naruto just lost his body parts, how can he be so calm?_ While making a mental note to penalized those no-good hospital staff. He paid them to heal the boy, for the Shodai's sake!

"Naruto-kun, do you trust this 'Doc' person?" The Hokage cautiously asked him, He took a glance at Naruto's limbs earlier, and this kind of artificial limbs is way more advanced than any artificial limbs in Konoha.

"He saved my life, taught me everything he knows. So yes, I do." Naruto answered firmly.

"How did you know about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked him, drinking a jasmine tea to calm his nerves. He has too many surprises today.

Naruto snorted "Doc was curious about the origin of the residual red chakra around me, did some background check, found out my Dad was the Fourth Hokage..." Sarutobi spit his tea "My mother was previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Madara Uchiha's involvement."

"Madara Uchiha? What are you talking about?"_ Isn't he supposes to die after the fight with Shodaime at the Valley of the End?_

"Satellite images Old Man."

"Sate-Wha?"

"Let's just say he have some kind of crystal ball like yours."

"Is that so..." He doesn't know about anyone else, but Sarutobi sure wouldn't want to piss this 'Doc' person. Especially if he has more advanced crystal ball than Sarutobi's own.

"So..Madara Uchiha is still alive." The Hokage was disbelieved at the statement, however considering the 'Doc' competency at gathering Information. "And he's the real cause of Kyuubi's rampage." He, at first thought that they just failed to reseal the fox at Naruto's birth.

"Yes." Naruto's tone becomes a little dark.

"Naruto about your parents…" Sarutobi attempted to explain.

"Save it Old Man, I know he had many enemies."

"Naruto…"

Naruto continued on "But you could've at least told me about my mother."

"I'm sorry Naruto, it seems that I've gone senile."

"Water over the bridge Old Man." Naruto smiled at him.

"Very well then, Naruto-kun. Now, can you tell me for what purpose did you come back to this village?" the Hokage asked him.

"I wanted to become a ninja." Naruto stated firmly.

* * *

><p><em>The Academy, a few days later…<em>

The class was buzzing with all kinds of noises, mostly the fangirls of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Would you please let me sit with you?"

"No way! I will be the one sitting with him!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

Sasuke snorted, this everyday occurrence has been bothering him greatly. _Pathetic lowlife._ He really hoped that when he graduates, he will see them no more.

Iruka entered the room hands forming a few seals "All right class, be silent! We have a new students today," And with that the class was silenced, thank goodness for Big Head no Jutsu, "Come in."

Naruto entered the room; whisperings were heard as he walks.

_Hey isn't that…_

_My parent told me about him, the dead-last who went missing 5 years ago. Supposedly dead but miraculously appeared a few days ago._

_As long as he didn't get in my way…_

_Pffft, what's with his clothing? It's hilarious!_

_Who cares? Sasuke-kun is much cooler, and he's my priority!_

_You mean __MY__ priority._

_Why you…._

"SILENCE!" Iruka barked, and the class immediately silent once again. "Naruto." Naruto looked at Iruka, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He instructed the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence.

"And…" Iruka inquired.

Naruto looked at him funny "And what...?"

The whole class sweatdropped.

_What a weirdo..._ the whole class thought simultaneously.

"That's it?" Iruka asked.

"That's it." Naruto confirmed.

"All right class, why don't we show Naruto the way around the academy?"

"No need Iruka-sensei, I've already produce a map of this place." Naruto stated while showing said map.

"A-alrighty then. Naruto, your seat will be beside Sasuke." Many fangirl screeched at that, espescially the blond haired girl with ponytail and the pink haired banshee.

Naruto nodded as he took his seat.

"All right class, open the text book page 56 about Chakra manipulation…"

"Here goes nothing…" Naruto muttered, preparing himself to live a life of an academy student.

* * *

><p><em>Break time<em>

Naruto sit on the corner of the cafeteria, eating a whole tube of jelly beans. The cafeteria food was left untouched. Good thing he have a bioscanner. Because the cafeteria lady gave him a pie full of Pinworms egg and maggots not to mention mold, so yeah. Screw it. He'd just zapped the whole thing later and pretends he ate it. He noted himself to pull a prank at her later.

"Hey you're the new guy! Naruto right?" said a cheerful voice. Naruto turn to look at the newcomers. It was a fat guy and a boy with tied-up hair, the latter looked very lazy.

"That's me. So what can I doy for you guys?"

"Just introducing ourselves! I'm Chouji and this is Shikamaru."

" 'Sup." Shikamaru said.

"We were wondering if we can sit with you." Chouji continued.

"Why not? Help yourselves." Naruto smiled at them. Chouji was staring at the pie.

"You're gonna eat that?" Chouji pointed at the pie.

"No, and before you asked, You may not eat it either." Naruto told him sternly.

"Whyyy not?" Chouji whined.

He sliced the layer of the cake "It was infested by worms and other creatures." Naruto was amused by Chouji's green face, "So unless you want the Hospital staff to pump your stomach, stay away from it."

"O-okay." Said Chouji, face still green.

"Soo, why do you guys wants to sit here? Not that I'd mind but there were many free seats near Sasuke."

"And listened to those troublesome fangirls? I'd rather not." Shikamaru winced at their shrieks; even in this location he can still hear it. Just not as loud near them.

"Besides, you look like you can use some company, being a new guy and all" Chouji said kindly.

Naruto chuckled, this two were okay. He can felt that this moment is a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Few months later…<em>

It was Midterm test; it wasn't really as bad as the rumors, however…

_If a ground target stands at 25m of you with 50 cm diameter, the wind blows at 7 knots/hour, the gravity 10 kg/s and you have 3 kunai with each 2 kg heavier than other, and the 1__st__ kunai weight 10 kg. Which touched the ground first, second and the last?_

_Answer: Adam, Eve, Cain and Abel._

Naruto yawned at this question. Fucking boring! In combat situation theories were quickly forgotten. Except maybe if you're a long-ranged ninja.

A voice spoke in his mind,_ Sir there's something wrong with this test._

_Besides the fact that this is boring as fuck? _Naruto thought back_._

_Affirmative sir, from my calculation this kind of question only showed up on Chuunin exam._

_Is that so? Thanks C.O.S.T.A._ Naruto said gratefully.

_It's my pleasure sir. _**C**ombat.**O**riented.**S**ituation.**T**actical.**A**nalysis said. C.O.S.T.A is an A.I built by Naruto himself to better analysis of any kind of situation, not just combat. He just thought the acronym was cool.

Naruto cleared his throat "Iruka-sensei! May I ask you something?"

Iruka glanced at Naruto "As long as it wasn't about the answer Naruto."

"No-no! It's about this test paper."

Iruka looked at him curiously.

"I don't think we study this material at class." Naruto said as he handed Iruka his test papers.

Iruka sighed, pinching his nose bridge "Naruto of course we study this material in class. Maybe if you paid attention…" Iruka stopped as he scanned the document. This was a test paper for last year Chuunin Exam! But how did it get mixed in? The only person who has access to this document is the Academy Instructor! Iruka was unaware of his partner who was sweating profusely.

"Hey Iruka, I'm going to turn in early today, I don't feel so good." Said the Chuunin Instructor

"Hmmm? Oh..yeah go ahead." Iruka said, still focusing at the paper.

_Mark him to your "prank list" sir?_ C.O.S.T.A asked Naruto.

_C.O.S.T.A you've read my mind, _Naruto grinned.

After scanning the document Iruka hand him a new one "Well Naruto it seems we gave you the wrong paper, you've got extra 15 minutes. Okay?" he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, Iruka was…Okay he guessed.

* * *

><p><em>Genin Exams, final.<em>

"All right class, the final exams will be basic ninja techniques. Subtitution jutsu, Clone jutsu, and Transformation jutsu. Okay random ninja #1, you first!" Iruka explained to the student.

Okay, he didn't say that.

"Okay Tobio, you first!"

That's more like it.

One by one, they passed the test. Until it was Naruto's turn.

"All right Naruto, do a substitution jutsu with that chair."

And so he did.

"Good, now transformation jutsu."

And so he did.

"Very good, okay now for the bunshin jutsu. Create four of them and you pass."

He did, but the clones look dead.

"Uuh, sorry Naruto, but that's not passable. You failed." Iruka said in a sad tone.

"Oh come on Iruka, he did the other two so well." Mizuki said in false concern.

Iruka shakes his head, "His writing text is barely passable."

"I see…." Naruto left immediately without saying another word.

Naruto sit on a swinger, contemplating at what happened. The Villager began to gossip.

_Hey look! It's the failure! Once a failure always a failure._

_I'm just glad that __Monster__ didn't graduate. I feel at ease at knowing how my child is safer now._

_Stay away! He might take it upon us with his new power!_

_Oh relax, that's probably just accessories. Hmph, he didn't looked cool at all!_

_Hmph! The Hokage shouldn't even put him there._

_One less danger for the new batch of genin._

Naruto ignored them; he even shut off his enhanced hearing.

_Sir,_ C.O.S.T.A suddenly said. _ If I may express my opinion._

_Go on C.O.S.T.A._ approved Naruto.

_That teacher named 'Mizuki' activate some kind of seal exactly the same time you were told to perform Bunshin,_ stated C.O.S.T.A, _It disrupted your chakra circuit._

_I know._

_You let him sir?_

Naruto hmph-ed, signaling 'yes'._ I heard rumors that Mizuki-teme is going to defect to another hidden village, Otogakure. And to prove his loyalty, the Otokage Orochimaru, Ex-Shinobi of the leaf and a Sannin told him to steal the Forbidden scroll._

_And use you to do the dirty work, sir?_ C.O.S.T.A analyzed.

_Correct_, Naruto confirmed.

_I'm predicting that you will use this opportunity to learn a jutsu from that scroll,_ stated C.O.S.T.A steadily,_ Sir, _he added politely.

_I've built you right, C.O.S.T.A._

_My sincerest gratitude, Sir._

And just in time, Mizuki landed in front of him pretending to comfort him. And then tried to persuade him to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

Naruto smirked, _Jackpot!_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Forest, near the shack. A few hours after stealing the Forbidden scroll.<br>_

Naruto sit on the porch of the shack, on his lap is a giant scroll.

"Naruto!" someone called him.

It was Iruka-sensei.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing an important scroll like that!" he hissed, wondering how on earth will he persuade the Hokage not to punish him heavily "And how on earth did you make the Hokage sprawled out like that?"

"Oh I just project a holo-genjutsu of a naked hot chick on him." He was gonna say 'hologram' but he didn't think the Shinobi will understand "As for your first question…I wanted to pass?"

"Huh?" Iruka was puzzled at his anwer.

"Mizuki-sensei said that."

"And said that I did, now hand me the scroll Naruto!" Mizuki announced his presence.

"Mizuki! What do you mean?"

"Simple, I've told the boy he could pass if he steal the scroll for me." Mizuki smirked.

"The Hokage will punish you for this!" Iruka threaten him.

"Am I? By the time Anbu comes here you two will be dead!" Mizuki boast arrogantly.

"Mizuki…" Iruka growled.

"Oh, and by the way Naruto, do you know why does the Villager hate you?"

Iruka's eyes widened in horror "No! Mizuki, don't!"

"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX NARUTO, THE ONE WHO ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE!"

Iruka looked Naruto, expecting some kind of outburst.

But there were none. Instead Naruto was snickering, then he began to laugh maniacally.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mizuki stared at the Blonde, is he insane?

"Are you talking about the fact that a nine tailed furball sealed into me, smartass? Because I've already figured it out." He still laughing, "And if I were the fox, you will be dead by now." He growled menacingly.

Mizuki was a bit intimidated "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He throw the giant Shuriken on his back at Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" Iruka moved to protect him.

STAB!

"I-Iruka-sensei, why?" Naruto was confused someone will actually protect him.

"I never thought you as the Demon Fox Naruto, we were the same. An orphan of the Kyuubi attack. You were like a brother to me." Iruka said sadly at Naruto.

Naruto was moved, He never thought anyone beside the Hokage and Doc will act kind to him.

"Iruka you fool! Your death are supposed to be swift! Instead you protected that abomination!"

"Naruto listen." He coughed some blood "I'll distract him, you alert the Hokage!"

Naruto shakes his head, Iruka began to protest "Naruto! This is not the time to…"

Naruto interrupted him, "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I got this covered." This confused Iruka, greatly.

"Hah! Big talk from a Dead Last! You should've stayed dead Demon!" Mizuki prepared to throw another Giant Shuriken at them when suddenly, he felt numb.

A dart embedded in his butt.

"What the—"as he began to lose control of his body.

A voice was heard from the nearby tree "Tranquilizer rifle, bitch!

It was Naruto, or more specifically his shadow clone.

Then, as if the Dart was a cue, a horde of Naruto appeared. Iruka looked at the one beside him questionably.

"Let's just say I managed to learn a technique before you got here." He winked, then focused his gaze at the one holding the tranquilizer rifle.

"He's still awake?"

"Affirmative!"

"Good. Everyone, dogpile him." the Original ordered coldly.

"Roger, Boss!" and that they did.

* * *

><p><em>1 minute of Mizuki's beating later.<em>

Iruka can only watch in awe as the even unfold.

Mizuki lays on the grass, face swollen like he had been stung by a swarm of bees, a quivering mess.

Iruka smiled "Naruto." He called out to him.

Naruto turn his attention to his sensei, which definitely not the one lays on the grass, Duh!

"Close your eyes; I have a present for you." He smiled kindly.

Yaoi fangirls stay out! This is a pseudo father-son bonding moment.

"Okay ,done!"

Naruto slowly open his eyes, looking at the object above his eyes.

A hitai-ate. But that means…

"Congratulations Naruto, the Shadow Clone jutsu is actually an advanced version of Clone jutsu. So you've passed." Iruka told him kindly.

Naruto has to hold every muscle in his body not he jump at the man.

And you, Yaoi fangirls don't make me use the restraining order! So he settled for a simple thanks to the man.

"My sincerest gratitude, sensei."

Okay, maybe not so simple.

The Third Hokage watched from his Crystal Ball, extremely proud of Naruto's achievement, and was glad he found another person he can rely from.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued….<strong>

**A/N: Whew! This was the longest chapter that I've ever written! Please read and review. OH and by the way, I'd set up a poll about Naruto's cybernetic abilities. Please vote when you have a chance. This is BlazingFireAngelXXX, signing off!**


	3. Upgrade 2: Daycare

**Cybernetic Augmentation**

**Upgrade 2:Daycare**

* * *

><p><strong>Slight crossover with other anime and video games.<strong>

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Thanks everyone for your support, it really, really kept me going. Seriously. But it makes me wonder though, how come I get so many alerts and favorites but so little reviews?**

**Anyway moving on, here's the current result of the poll about Naruto's cybernetic enhancement.**

**Hidden Blade: 5**

**Multi Vision: 4**

**Missile Launcher. Spring Loaded Jump Enhancer: 2**

**Reflex Booster, Sub-Dermal Armor: 3.**

**I'll Pm you about it: 1**

**Keep voting people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on Cybernetic Augmentation…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A knock was heard from the door, cutting the Hokage from his train of thought.<em>

"_Come in." the Hokage sighed wearily._

_It was Kotetsu, the Gate Guardian._

"_Greetings, Hokage-sama." _

"_Kotetsu? What are you doing here? Who guard the gate?" asked the Old Hokage._

_His eye became serious immediately, and then Kotetsu answered politely, "Izumo's still there, Hokage-sama there's some important matter I need to discuss with you."_

_Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow, "Go on."_

"_It's about this guy…"_

* * *

><p><em>During his journey to the Hokage Tower whisper were heard, mostly gossip about "The return of the demon brat" or "Is Hokage crazy? Why did he allow him to enter?" Apparently the whisker mark on Naruto's face was all the Identification needed for them.<em>

_Naruto was unfazed by it. In fact, his face was very empty...Almost like if he was a doll._

_Sarutobi stared at the stoic face with concern, what happened to you Naruto?_

* * *

><p>"<em>And listened to those troublesome fangirls? I'd rather not." Shikamaru winced at their shrieks; even in this location he can still hear it. Just not as loud near them.<em>

"_Besides, you look like you can use some company, being a new guy and all" Chouji said kindly._

_Naruto chuckled, this two were okay. He can felt that this moment is a beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

><p>"<em>I-Iruka-sensei, why?" Naruto was confused someone will actually protect him.<em>

"_I never thought you as the Demon Fox Naruto, we were the same. An orphan of the Kyuubi attack. You were like a brother to me." Iruka said sadly at Naruto._

"_Congratulations Naruto, the Shadow Clone jutsu is actually an advanced version of Clone jutsu. So you've passed."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now….<strong>

"Errr... Are you sure you want your picture taken like this?" asked the concerned photographer, sure he had seen lots of weird people, but his one exceed the scale of weirdness!

"Absolutely." Naruto confidently told the photographer.

The photographer sighed. _Well at least I still get paid._ "Okay, cheese!"

CLICK

* * *

><p><em>The Hokage's office...<em>

Sarutobi was observing Naruto's picture.

Weird mandarin character war paint on his face and some kind of bodysuit that spawn 3 stripes in the front, white, blue and red in order, and blue flag with a star and red-white stripes in the back. His shades were retracted, and he was wearing some kind of weird glasses with a big nose and a bushy mustache (google Groucho glasses if you're clueless). Vulgar tattoos adorned his exposed part of the body, so vulgar that I can't describe it to you or this fic will be M-rated.

"Take it again." He demanded sternly.

Naruto grinned "Awww, why should I? What's wrong with that picture? It doesn't break the standard regulation as I remember."

Sarutobi groaned, as much as he hated to admit it Naruto was right, As long as it didn't interfere with their job, Ninja can dress like a clown as he cared

He groaned, feeling a headache coming, "All right, fine," Naruto let out a triumphant smirk as he did.

Suddenly, both were interrupted by a loud crash on the door. The door fell down, revealing a spiky black haired little boy younger than Naruto. Presumably 8-9 years old.

Both Sarutobi and Naruto could only sweatdropped at that scene.

"C'min to 'feet yu old man!" The boy let out a muffled speech. He then charged at the Hokage, but slipped on his own scarf, "Owiee." He moaned in pain. Both occupant of the room sweatdropped again.

He noticed Naruto presence, and points his finger accusingly at him, "You! You must be the one who tripped me! Aren't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Kid." He said calmly, "YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN SCARF!" grabbing the kid by his neck.

"Honorable grandson!" a voice called. A jounin with dark jumpsuit and sunglasses appeared, "Let go of him this instant! Don't you know he is the Hokage's grandson?" he threatened Naruto glaring at him with utmost hatred.

"That's right, Go ahead punch me!" Konohamaru taunted,_ Hah! He wouldn't hit me because_ of my status.

Naruto shrugged.

SMASH!

And punch him he did.

Konohamaru crashed to the floor, creating spider-web cracks as he did.

"So what? Respect is earned kid, not given automatically. I didn't give a FUCK who're you related to." This one was mostly directed to Ebisu though.

Sarutobi could only hope Naruto didn't give his grandson brain damage.

In the end, Ebisu was bitching, Konohamaru was awfully silent, and the Hokage was kindly enough to give him a living accommodation, which is an apartment, his room contains a 3x3 living room/bedroom. Complete with kitchen and indoors bathroom. However, since the original owner died without an heir, the whole apartment was given to the Village.

Since the death of the owner, the apartment was sold off. But nobody wants to buy it, even when the village lowers the cost. Mostly because moss and rust that grew, not to mention the pest. Ewww.

The Hokage thought since nobody wants it, might as well give it to Naruto, who doesn't have a home in Konoha.

"_Just a little cleanup and it'll be habitable."_ thought the Hokage.

However it seems all the paperwork today has made the Hokage more senile than any other day.

You know what I mean? No? 4 words…

KAGE FUCKING BUNSHIN BITCHES!

Cleanup will only took 15 minutes.

So technically, Naruto has a whole apartment to himself. Lucky bastard…

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking to his new apartment, minding his own business when a moving wall pattern followed him. He sighed, "You know Konohamaru, that was probably the worst disguise that I have ever seen in my entire life..."<p>

Konohamaru threw away the piece of cloth that was his 'disguise', "You! You're Naruto right? The one who knocked Grandpa unconscious? I'll make you my boss, but in exchange, teach me!"

Naruto blinked, he DID knock the Third Hokage unconscious, but he merely used holograms on that old man, how on earth he's gonna teach this brat? It's not like his grandson is a robot..

But if he is, that would explain how he'd survive the punch. Sure, he lowered his strength a little bit; otherwise Konohamaru's head will be detached from his body; but how he recovered in such a short time…maybe the kid was just _hard-headed?_

_C.O.S.T.A,_ through his link with C.O.S.T.A.

_Yes, master?_

_Is it possible to incorporate the hologram to standard transformation technique?_ Naruto asked his trusty A.I.

_Which one? the machine inquired._

_Hologram-00237, the Hot Blonde Bombshell._

_Analyzing….COMPLETE. Yes master, it's possible. You only require a small configuration. But master, does this mean you intend to teach the boy?_

_Me? Naaaawww, I'm not really a good teacher. Watch and learn C.O.S.T.A._ Naruto stated.

"Kid, I can't teach you that jutsu." Konohamaru's face dropped in disappointment "But." His expression brightened after hearing that word, "I could give a few pointers about how to make a transformation jutsu that was as hot as that one."

"Really?" asked Konohamaru, Naruto nodded In response. He couldn't believe it! Someone who's willing to teach him! Ebisu didn't count, because he only spout boring nonsense about history and how great and noble he is.

"Sure why not? Let's find an appropriate place."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, in a grassy landscape…<em>

"Aaaand that's it! You did it!" Naruto said proudly, Konohamaru managed to become a hot babe after becoming a horrible abomination. So horrible you'd cry if I described it.

Yeah I know that excuse is kinda overused.

"Yeaaah!" Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically "With this I can finally beat that Old Man and easily become Hokage!" Naruto's ears perked at that statement.

"Come again?"

"Huh?" asked the confused Konohamaru.

"What you said earlier."

"Beat the Old Man?"

"No, after that."

"Easily become …Hokage?"

Naruto huffed, shaking his head, before punching suddenly Konohamaru's head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Konohamaru was on verge of tear. That hurt dammit! Not to mention he had it twice!

"Kid, there is no easy way in anything! If there is, it'll only make you sloppy!" This kid sure reminds him of himself.

~_flahback_~

"_But Doc, there's already an advanced kungfu program out there ! Why do I have to install the basic one?" Naruto asked his paternal figure._

_Doc huffed, putting down his coffee," Naruto, it appears the advanced technologies here had made you a spoiled kid." Adding two spoonful of sugar into his coffee, he continued, "If humanity depends too much on machine, in the end, they wouldn't be unable to do anything by themselves. And that's pathethic."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. That's why most of my equipment is manual-use only. The reason I gave you a basic kungfu program, is that so you invent your own techniques, the advanced kungfu program, while more powerful, will only focus on the programmer's style. Eventually a new style will overcome this style, and another, and another, it's a neverending cycle." He paused, sipping his tea._

"_Maybe my style will overcome all!" He said hopefully._

_Doc smiled in response, "Maybe, but for now, learn the basic."_

_~end flashback~_

Naruto dropped his coat, "You see this?" He showed the younger boy his mechanical limbs, Konohamaru nodded. "Good. These limbs are designed for maximum damage and minimum stamina, so that means I'm good right? No need to improve anything?" seeing Konohamaru nodded he quickly shouted "WRONG!"

His ear buzzed, Konohamaru was dizzy for a moment, he tried to regain his composure "B-b-but why?"

"Simple, the world is changing every single day, who knows what kind of improvement we're having in the future. If I let it as it is, I will be left behind someday. That's why my biggest dream is to improve myself, overcoming the limits of this machine!" He stated proudly, "Which is why the road to Hokage is a difficult one, many contenders are aiming for that seat, which is also why you have to improve yourself! So you didn't go down without a fight!" Naruto speech brings fire to Konohamaru's eyes. He was right! How could he be so foolish?

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't accept another people's help. You wanted my help, so I help, but only to the point where you can do it yourself. Understood?"

Konohamaru nodded enthusiastically.

Behind a certain tree a special Jounin was awed by this moment. His perception about a certain demon container changed that day...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment an hour later…<strong>

Naruto was lying in his bed; intend to rest his body after a day workout. He was ready for the dreamworld...

"_Master…" _C.O.S.T.A suddenly spoke.

"_I know, Invaders."_ Naruto sighed,confirming C.O.S.T.A's statement. He rigged his apartment with a sonar detector and secret camera, which discreetly sent feedback to his mirror.

Silently facing the mirror in his room, he whispered "Camera number 1, 2, 3 and 4 show me what happened."

Top-left portion of the mirror flickered to show unidentified people in his garden, wearing black clad clothing. About 4 people at least. Each wearing a kanabo on their back.

Top-right portion flickered and showed another people in the lobby, also wearing a black clad clothing. In this area only 3 people were seen. 2 wore a jagged sword on their back. While the remaining person strapped a morning star around his body.

Bottom-left shows nothing at all. But bottom right showed a dozen of black-clad people with bo staff. They were located on the third floor. That's the floor he's in.

"Sound on." Naruto commanded.

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT….Clip!

"_Uhhh hey, you sure this is the place?" asked __B__lack-Clad Person#1._

"_Positive, my SPY who works in the Hokage Tower confirmed It." replied Black-Clad Person#2._

"_He could be lying." Person#1 stated._

_Person#2 sounded furious "Are you accusing my trusted spy of being a good for nothing liar?"_

"_Enough! We're only here for our target! The Leaf Village Demon Container! And bring him to our client…..ALIVE!" Person#3 interrupted them, both went silent immediately._

_A buzz was heard, "Beta team is there any problem, over?"_

"_Negative leader, just a little misunderstanding, that's all. Over" Person#3 replied._

"_Very well, proceed with the plan .Over"_

"_Roger that leader. Over and out." Person#3 ended the conversation._

"_By the way, who hired us this time?" Person #4 asked curiously._

"_Eeeh, a shinobi from Kumo, it appears he had a grudge with this kid." Person#2 answered._

Within his bedroom, Naruto smirked. This was too easy! People tend to talked too much when they think nobody's around. From the looks of it, they were mercenaries, and they were hired by a Kumo Shinobi.

_Must be the jackass who tried to kidnap me,_ Naruto concluded.

_Shall I activate the security system? _C.O.S.T.A asked him.

"Nope, I think I'll handle this, I always want to try the Kungfu program." He grinned like a Chesire Cat.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with the cannon fodder-I mean the mysterious people on the third floor…<em>

"Okay, on my mark we storm in, catch the kid, escape, and get our payment. Capiche?" Person#1 questioned his subordinates.

"Affirmative." They chorused.

"Okay, on 3…"

"Wait!" said Person#11

Person#1 sighed in frustration "What?"

"On 3 or 3 then go?"

"It'll be faster on 3." Person#1 replied

"Oh okay…"

"Alright then, on 3. 2…1..."

BOOM!

Something drops on the middle of them in high velocity, resulting in 3 people crushed under that thing and 2 were blown away by the wind caused by it. Crashing into the walls as the results.

"What the—"Person#1 was cut off by a sideways chop to his head. He dropped unconscious.

'Surprise cock-fags!" the new arrival announced himself. And who else is it beside our beloved demon container, Naruto.

"Surround him!" Person# 6 shouted. He gets punched in the face for his effort.

2 of them tried to simultaneously hit him with the staff, but Naruto shunshined behind them and grab their ankles.

"Awww crap." muttered them both.

"Damn straight." with one fluid movement, he flipped them, and elbowed them in the gut.

The remaining goons looked at him with fear.

He beckoned his hand, motioning them to attack him "Come get some!" he smirked.

The goons looked at each other, before charging at him.

_Morons,_ Naruto thought to himself. He drew them to an enclosed hallways, where they were forced to line up.

Naruto punched the first goon with a fistful of chakra, the resulting shockwave knock the other 3 goons behind, resulting all of them sprawling on the floor.

_Now then, what kind of ass-kicking I should do to the others?_ Naruto thought curiously. Evil ideas popped into his mind, it seems once a prankster, always a prankster.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done! Sorry it's kinda short. What do you guys think about the fight scene? Good enough? Read and review guys!**


End file.
